


Edward Potter

by Frederiquemel



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Remus Lupin Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederiquemel/pseuds/Frederiquemel
Summary: All Edward had ever wanted was to be left alone to his devices. However that’s easier said than done when you are a trouble magnet.Reincarnation, abusive relatives, shadowy organizations, prophecies. There really wasn’t any break for him.Follow his adventures as he tries to navigate through the gigantic torrent of trouble  trying to eat him whole, all the while trying to survive puberty a second.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Fleur Delacour/Original Male Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi/Daphne Greengrass, Original Male Character/ Original Female Character, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character - (Past relationship), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Original Female Character - (Past relationship)
Kudos: 2





	Edward Potter

“Well, are you going to talk yes or no?” An extremely annoyed Edward asked

He was currently standing in a black void with nothing other around than a black hooded figure. The person -or thing, Edward amended- was tall and extremely thin -like sickly looking- and wore a long robe that covered the entirety of their body from head to toes. The only things visible were their intense blood red eyes while the rest of their face was obscured. It was a really scary looking motherfucker, that was for sure.

Scary looking motherfucker who spent the past hour looking at him creepily with those evil eyes!

So Edward was more than irritated. Sue him.

The person-thing - gah, it was so confusing! - opened their mouth and....chuckled. Honest to God chuckled. They actually had the gall to laugh at him.

Edward snarled and prepared to tear them a new one, scary bastard or not, when the person shifted. Edward looked on with wide eyes as the hooded creature actually morphed itself in front of him. In its place stood a bleu eyed Blond haired man dressed in an impeccable white suit.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He definitely wasn’t prepared for this shit. First he died and now that. What was going to happen next? Could it become any worse.

Shit, he totally jinxed it.

“Ah, you really are interesting“

Edward reopened his eyes to see the blond man smiling manically at him.

“Thanks for the compliment, I guess.” Edward said, confused.

“You are welcome. You are the only person to last this long “ the man spoke jovially 

“And how many person did you subject to this thing?”

“Far too many to count “ he spoke dismissively, “most doesn’t even last 10 minutes. What you did was impressive, it’s been a while since I had so much fun.“

Edward raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Well, I’m glad to see that my predicament was entertaining to you” Edward drawled sarcastically.

“Aw, don’t be like that.”

Edward just huffed and crossed his arms.

“Ok ok, sorry “ the blond said in a placating manner before turning serious, “in truth there was another reason for this masquerade”

Edward finally stopped sulking to look intently at the blond.

“It was a test” 

“A test? Why?” Edward asked, intrigued.

“One of the rules that my boss established after creating the multiverse was that any person who died an heroic death was to be brought there to be tested in any fashion judged adequate by his handler. The goal was to see if you were worthy of a second chance “

An heroic death, huh?

Edward’s mind wandered to when he died. It was a day like any others. He woke up, did his daily workout, went to work like he did every day. It was when he was going home that it all changed. The traffic had been horrible that afternoon and instead of waiting for his driver he had opted to walk. Just when he was crossing the road leading to his appartement building, he saw a kid running after his dog while a speeding car was coming without traces of stopping. He tackled the kid out of the road just in time but got hit instead. He died instantly.

Edward snorted internally. Figures, that the one day where he wasn’t being selfish and tried to do some good, he died. How ironic. At least he was going to get another chance. He had hadn’t really liked his life anyway.

In his past life, he was born Edward Winchester Jr., son of Edward Winchester Sr. and Anastasia Winchester. His father was a successful business Tycoon who took over the family’s company after his own father’s death and bought it to new heights never attained before, while his mother was a famous surgeon. Being their only child, he had been been prepared from an early age to succeed his father at the head of the company in the future. It also didn’t help that he had been found to be a genius among all of that.

Between his duties as his father’s heir, school, and extracurriculars that his parents insisted for him to do, he got barely any free time for himself, let alone friends. Not to say that he had any friends to begin with. No his good looks, intellect, talents, wealth and elevated status in society made for an intimidating sight that was enough to scare away normal children and the ones who approached him where at best gold diggers who wanted to take advantage of him and at worst were his the children of his father’s rivals or jealous ones who wanted to bring him down.

This made for a really lonely childhood and Edward learned early on not to trust anyone but his immediate close entourage. Because of the combination of all the above, he grew up to be a surly and cynical individual with no regard for anyone but himself.

Sighing, he turned Back to the man.

“What does your thing entails?” He asked neutrality 

In response the blond man snapped his fingers and two objects appeared, a giant Fortune wheel and a big transparent bowl.

For the sake of his sanity, Edward decided that it be best to ignore the obvious display of magic he just witnessed. Instead he focused on the two objects.

The bowl was filled to the brim with numerous folded pieces of papers. While on the fortune wheel , there were written things like One Piece, Black Clover, Vampire diaries...

Edward was beginning to understand what was going to happen and despite himself, he could feel some excitement creeping up inside of him.

“Ah, i see you know what is going to happen “ The blond man said slyly, shooting him a knowing glance.

Edward scowled at him and forcefully squashed down his excitement. He had always prided himself for his extreme mastery of his emotions, something that had helped him immensely in his life as the sole heir of his father’s immense empire. 

It wouldn’t do to let all his years of hard work go to waste, dead or not. Especially in front of a stranger.

As if he was reading his mind, the blond chuckled.

“As you can see, this wheel there” he pointed at it -pointlessly in Edward’s book- , “ is how we’ll determine our your new world “

“Wouldn’t it be easier to let me choose directly?” Edward asked despite himself. 

“Yes but it’d be less fun” The blond stated, looking at Edward as if he was a idiot. Said man rubbed his forehead tiredly before deciding that from now it’ll be best to not question things and let his apparent handler do whatever the hell he wanted, that way at least he hoped he’ll be be rid of the irritating blond faster. “Now, to activate the process you’ll ...”

“I know how a Fortune wheel is supposed to work, thank you” Edward snapped irritably before striding angrily towards said object.

He looked at it and for one second wondered why there were only fictional worlds present. He immediately squashed those inquiries. No need to give the blond crétin any way to irritate him further than he was.

Edward grabbed the wheel and spun it with all of his strength.

“That was one mighty push” the blond man commented idly.

Edward just shrugged, far too much used to receiving compliments about his physique to care. After all he was an extremely fine specimen of the male gente. And no, it wasn’t his vanity talking.

No, instead Edward focused on the wheel. He watched in trepidation as various worlds flew past the needle point. From Dragon Ball z, to Vampire Diaries. The wheel began to slow down until it finally pointed to fanon Harry Potter. 

Saying Edward was ecstatic did not even begin to remotely define just how good he felt. Why wouldn’t he be? In his past life he was a huge fan of reading, especially fantasy. Each time he had some free time, he would read books. He classics, mangas, comics , fantasy books, he read it all.

Harry Potter was his favorite book series of all times. The decor that J.K Rowling created was just mind blowing. After all what sane person would pass on the possibility of flying on broomsticks, cast spells and generally use magic. Of course there were also the problems like blood matters, insane dark lord and the manipulative headmaster (call him biased because of all the bashing fanfics that he read, but he was sure that Dumbledore was really a meddling old bastard). However he will cross that bridge when necessary.

So yes Edward was happy. So happy in fact that he didn’t even try to hide his jubilation. Seemed like fortune was looking up for him.

"You seem to have quite the bit of luck on you.” Even his handler’s annoying voice wasn’t enough to burst his bubble, “now it’s time to look up your boons”

Edward’s head snapped in his direction so fast that it was a miracle he didn’t get a cramp. “Boons”

“Yes, boons. You know....”

“I know what is a boon” Edward snapped because seriously did he look like an imbecile, “I wasn’t aware that I’d get boons”

“Really? I could have sworn that I mentioned it earlier “ the blond mused and Edward sighed. Whatever he was too exhausted to care anymore. “Anyway, you get two. They are supposed to be chosen randomly by you from this bowl... hey”

Without waiting for more Edward put his hand between the pieces of paper and grabbed two.

“You are supposed to to wait until I give all the explanations “ the blond exclaimed 

“Well too bad” Edward deadpanned and his handled pouted.

Ignoring the irritating man, Edward opened his papers. The first read Humongous magical power, and the third read Rinne-Sharingan Devil.

It was good, great even. Seemed like luck was really on his side right now. Maybe it was his recompense for dealing with his annoying blond handler, who knows?

The first was pretty much self explanatory but it was the second that interested him more.

The sharingan was one of the most over powered abilities he had ever read about. Famed eyes of the Uchiha clan of the world of Naruto, the Sharingan was an ability that allowsy a ninja to copy, by mere sight, their opponents' techniques while gaining incredible reflexes and perceptive abilities.

The Rinnegan was also an Op ability. With it you could use all the basic elemental nature transformations and the non-elemental ones, but you could also have control of the space (like Nagato), create dimensions (like Kaguya and to some extent Sasuke), interrogate people, summon animals, bring people back to life, etc.

“How...how are you so lucky?” Asked his handler, confused 

Edward just shrugged.

The blond shook his head before clasping his hands, his earlier annoying smile back. 

Edward was already dreading what was going to happen.

“Well, my job there is finished. It’s time for you to go to your new adventure “

Edward’s eyes widened in alarm. It couldn’t end now, he didn’t even know what was going to happen, whom he’ll be born as, in what year or era, or any other information really.

“Hey wait a minute...”

Before he could continue a bright light enveloped him and he could feel himself progressively lose consciousness. Just before it happened he heard : 

“As a personal present from me, you will be allowed to retain the memories of your past life except for the ones pertaining to your new world in any fashion. Goodbye my friend, may you lead a successful life.”

Then he knew no more.

##############

England, 31th August 1978

In the magical hospital of saint Mungos, a petit and attractive red haired woman by the name of Lily Potter, was screaming herself horse, trying to give birth to her first ever child. You would think that after reading every book imaginable about child birth, she would have been at least prepared for the pain but unfortunately, expecting something and experiencing it were two vastly different things which she was discovering right now.

Beside her, holding her hand, was a tall and well built man with messy black hair who was sweating profusely. It was James Potter, her husband. The poor man trying to comfort her by whispering sweet nothings in her ear, while she was cursing viciously at him, in between wails of agony.

“I can see the head, Mme Potter. It’s almost done, just one more push and you’ll be free. Now on the count of three. 1...2...3, push Mme Potter” the medwitch in charge of the birth encouraged Lily.

With a scream of pure agony, Lily pushed with all her force until finally the pain stopped as she felt something slide out of her body. For a bit the room was calm except for the loud breathing of the new mother, before a high pitched cry was heard and everyone breathed in relief.

The mediwitch took the crying infant and gave it to a nurse for cleaning, while she herself healed and cleaned the mother. James took a moment to clean the sweat on his brow before leaning forward to kiss his wife’s forehead.

“Thank you my love for giving me the best gift to ever exist.” He whispered tenderly.

The nurse came back with the child cleaned and wrapped up in a white blanket. The mediwitch took the child and after casting diagnostic spells at the baby, she smiled happily and turned towards the new parents.

“Congratulations, Mr and Mme Potter you have a healthy baby boy” she said before placing the baby in his mother’s arms. 

Lily looked at her baby in awe and adoration. Nothing could have ever prepared her to the feelings of holding her own child in her arms after carrying him for 9 months. It was indescribable and all powerful. She felt relief , happiness, pride and above all unadulterated love. 

She cooed softly at the beautiful child in her arms.

James looked proudly at his new son. There was already a tuff of dark hair on his little head, a proof of his Potter heritage.

“He is as healthy as can be. His height and weight are all normal, if a little above average. He’ll grow up to be strong, that’s for sure.,” the healer began, making the parents proud. “However I’ll advise you to carefully monitor his evolution for at least the first few years.”

“Why? Is there something wrong with my baby?” Lily asked worriedly, clutching her son tightly. James narrowed his eyes at the healer.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with your son. It’s the opposite actually.” The healer said reassuringly, making the parents blink in confusion. “I’m magical sensitive. As you know there’s no way to actually get a concrete reading of someone’s magical strength but people like me who are sensitive to magic can get a general idea at least. He already has as much magic as the average adult wizard and it will only grow. You’ll be in for some powerful accidental magic in the future.”

Chock plastered on their faces, the new parents looked from the healer’s bright smile to their new born son who choose that moment to open his eyes. A gasp escaped from Lily’s throat when her emerald green eyes met her son’s identical ones.

“What shall he be named?” The healer asked with his birth certificate in hand.

Lily and James exchanged a look, before James nodded to her. They had agreed that Lily would be the one to choose the name of their baby it was a boy. Next time James will choose regardless of the gender.

Lily thought for a minute before smiling.

“He’ll be known as Edward Charlus Potter.” Lily said firmly and the healer scribbled the name on the certificate, she then taped her wand on it and it glowed a soft bleue. When the glow receded she nodded before handing the certificate to James and exiting the room.

And so the legend of Edward Potter began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, how’s it going?
> 
> So this story has been lingering on my mind for a while now and I’ve finally started to put it on paper. You know, to see how it will look. And instead of keeping it to myself I decided to share it with you.
> 
> Keep in mind that I’m a new author and as such i sometimes don’t know how to describe things. Also, English is not my first language and this work is going to be something of a practice for me.
> 
> That’s why I will be accepting all constructive criticism and suggestions you will have so be Franck with me.
> 
> As for updates, well I think that I will be posting one chapter per week for now and see how it goes from there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and see you next week.


End file.
